


Partners in crime

by RiddikulusHP



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddikulusHP/pseuds/RiddikulusHP
Summary: Kageyama Tobio nie rozumie czym kieruje się Sugawara, gdy pozwala by w ich szeregi wdrał się kret. Jednak największym problemem mężczyzny nie jest rudy karzeł, a Oikawa, który uprzykrza mu życie na wiele różnych sposobów. Jako wicekapitan mafii Karasuno ma ręce pełne roboty.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	Partners in crime

**—** **PROLOG—**

Koc, którym Kageyama był okryty, wcale nie zapewniał ciepła. Chłopiec drżał, zaciskając zęby z całych sił. Skulił się, mając nadzieję, że dzięki tej pozycji poczuje odrobinę więcej ciepła. Zima w tym roku była mroźniejsza niż poprzednie i każdy w sierocińcu odczuwał to na własnej skórze. Czarnowłosy, zacisnął oczy, starając się zasnąć. Przytłumione rozmowy, dochodzące za jego pleców przeszkadzały mu. Nie miał jednak odwagi, aby odwrócić się i zwrócić uwagę chłopcom. Otworzył jedynie oczy i zaczął wpatrywać się w ścianę przed nim. Odchodziły już z niej resztki niebieskiej farby. Sierociniec nie miał jednak pieniędzy na naprawę tego, zresztą z ogrzewaniem też były problemy. Odkąd się jednak w pierwszej kolejności dostali je najmłodsi, dlatego Tobio i reszta starszych chłopców musiała wytrzymać. Kageyama wiedział, że życie jest niesprawiedliwe od momentu, gdy jego ojciec uderzył jego mamę. Było to dwa lata temu. Miał wtedy dziesięć lat i nie sądził, że przez to skończy w sierocińcu jako sierota.

Podniósł się do siadu, patrząc smutno na swoje nogi okryte cienkim brązowym kocem. Zacisnął na materiale ręce, starając się odgonić złe wspomnienia. Nie chciał pamiętać jak, jego ojciec zabija matkę, a później samego siebie. Kageyama ukryty w szafie z siostrą obserwował to wszystko przez szparę w drzwiach. Po tym, co się stało, nie wychodzili z niej prawie cały dzień. Byli zbyt przerażeni. Pamiętał, że nie potrafił płakać, gdyż gardło miał zaciśnięte, a łzy nie chciały płynąć. Natomoast jego siostra szlochała, przytulając go kurczowo do siebie. Drżał cały schowany pomiędzy ubraniami matki w objęciach dziewczyny, bojąc się poruszyć lub wziąć głębszy oddech. Cieszył się, że ją miał. Nie wiedział, czy sam umiałby zadzwonić na policję i wszystko wyjaśnić. Ona to zrobiła, po kilku godzinach płaczu wyszła z szafy, chwytając rękę brata i ciągnąc go do wyjścia z pokoju. Nie patrz, Kageyama nie mógł się powstrzymać, zerknął. Następną godzinę wymiotował w łazience, czując ciepło dłoni swojej siostry. Od tamtej chwili rzadko się odzywał, patrząc pustym wzrokiem na radosne zabawy swoich rówieśników. Wolał się trzymać Oikawy i Iwaizumiego, którzy z początku nie byli zadowoleni jego towarzystwem, ale z czasem dostał od nich nieme pozwolenie na przebywanie z nimi. Kageyama chodził za nimi wszędzie, zachowując się jak cień i wyglądało to, jakby pozostała dwójka ignorowała go, jednak było zupełnie inaczej. Oikawa pozwalał mu trzymać się jego bluzki i zawsze zapraszał go, aby razem usiedli na stołówce, a Hajime chronił go, gdy ktoś go zaczepiał. Byli jego przyjaciółmi, mimo że zwykle tylko oni rozmawiali, a on siedział i się im przysłuchiwał.

— Dlaczego nie śpisz, Kageyama? — zapytał Iwaizumi, podchodząc do jego łóżka. Miał na sobie swoją najcieplejszą piżamę w geometryczne wzory. Tooru zawsze się z niej wyśmiewał, przez co dostawał w głowę od chłopaka. Tobio, stwierdził, że musi mieć dla niego wartość sentymentalną. Możliwe, że należała do kogoś z jego rodziny. Była w końcu na niego za duża, przez co musiał podwijać rękawy i nogwaki.

— Zimno mi — powiedział, uważnie przyglądając się prawemu policzku ciemnowłosego, na którym znajdował się plaster. Już otwierał usta, aby się oto zapytać, ale zrezygnował, zerkając na podchodzącego w ich stronę Oikawę.

— Nam też, ale trzeba po prostu zacisnąć i to przetrwać. Może niedługo się ociepli — powiedział Iwaizumi, nie przejmując się tym, żeby szeptać. Większość osób, znajdująca się w pokoju miała twarde sny, a nawet jeśli nie to nikt nie miał odwagi podskoczyć chłopakowi.

— Iwa-chan z optymizmem ci nie do twarzy — powiedział wesoło Oikawa, siadając na łóżku swojego młodszego kolegi. Z racji, że stało w kącie, było ukryte w ciemnościach, chociaż dzięki oknu, które znajdowało się w niedalekiej odległości, nie było do końca zaćmione.

— Zamknij się, Śmieciokawa — powiedział chłopiec, zakładając ręce na ramiona. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, Tobio nigdy nie umiał go odczytać.

— Och, Iwa-chan nie bądź niemiły! — oburzył się szatyn, jednak szybko stracił zainteresowanie swoim przyjacielem, przenosząc wzrok na Kageyame. — Co z twoimi rodzicami?

— Oikawa! Nie wolno go oto pytać — warknął, chwytając Tooru za ramię, chcąc zapewnie odciągnąć od łóżka czarnowłosego.

— Ale to niesprawiedliwe! On wie, że nasze mamy nas oddały po tym, jak nasi ojcowie uciekli — powiedział, wydymając wargę niezadowolony. — Mniesz mi piżamę Iwa-chan.

Ręką Hajime ściskała błękitny materiał piżamy. Kageyama lubił piżame swojego starszego kolegi. Miała na sobie wzorki ufolodków i była na niego za mała, dlatego chłopak miał odkryte łydki, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Szatyn szarpnął ręką przyjaciela, aby ten poluzował uchwyt. Gdy to zrobił, Oikawa klapnął piętami o posadzkę. Plask rozniosł się po pomieszczeniu, a Tobio poczuł się głupio. Nie lubił, jak Haijme naprawdę beształ swojego przyjaciela. Szczególnie że stało się to przez niego.

— Mój ojciec zabił moją mamę, a później popełnił samobójstwo.

Oikawa i Iwaizumi spojrzeli na niego w tym samym czasie. Odsunęli się od siebie w milczeniu. Ich uważny wzrok wbity w chłopca sprawił, że spuścił głowę. Nie zauważył tym samym spojrzeń, które posłali sobie przyjaciele. Chrząknęli w tym samym czasie. Hajime zdążył posłać Oikawie ostre spojrzenie i położył dłoń na ramieniu czarnowłosego.

— Skąd to wiesz? — zapytał Tooru, po długich minutach. On nie zdobył się na żaden gest w stronę młodszego. Po prostu przyglądał mu się, badając jego reakcje.

— Widziałem, siedziałem w szafie z siostrą — powiedział bez większych uczuć, wpatrując się w swoich kolegów. Jego spojrzenie było tak samo zimne, jak zawsze. Granatowe oczy sprawiały wrażenie, że można w nich utonąć jak w otchłani, którą były. — Rozdzielili nas, ona jest w żeńskim sierocińcu, tak mi powiedziano.

— To straszne — mruknął Oikawa, który nie wydawał się za bardzo skruszony, że poruszył tak ciężko temat. — Życie jest takie niesprawiedliwe!

Żaden z pozostałej dwójki nie skomentował ostatnich słów chłopca. Nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć, w końcu mieli dopiero po naście lat i nie wiedzieli, co dalej przyniesie im los. Ta niewiadoma był zarazem pocieszającą, jak i przerażającą wizją. W końcu mogłoby lepiej, ktoś by ich adoptował, pokochał i zaakceptował. Znów mogli mieć szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Jednak istniała też druga opcja, za którą ukryta była trzecia. To ich wybory miały zadecydować, w jakim kierunku obróci się ich życie.

— Chciałbym zobaczyć swoją siostrę — powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia Kageyama.

— Ja chciałbym obejrzeć program o podmiotach na dużym telewizorze z dobrą jakością — wymamrotał Tooru, a Iwaizumi przewrócił oczami na jego słowa. Westchnął ciężko, ale udał, że ziewa, bo bystre oczy jego przyjaciela spoczęły na nim. Nie chciał, żeby tamten się obrażał. Był wtedy jeszcze bardziej nieznośny niż zazwyczaj.

— Cóż, ja chciałbym już iść spać — mruknął, zerkając na swoje łóżko.

— Och, Iwa-chan! Nie bądź taki! Powiedz nam czego, tak naprawdę chcesz! Iwa-chan! — zawodzenie szatyna byłoby zapewne dłuższe, ale ciemnowłosy zakrył mu usta dłonią.

— W tej chwili idź do łóżka, Śmieciokawa — warknął, patrząc na niego ostro. Widząc, że przyjaciel nie żartuje, Tooru szybko dopadł do swojego łóżka, kładąc się na nim. W końcu z takim Hajime nie było można dyskutować.

— Dobrych snów, Kageyama i przepraszam za niego, jest dupkiem — powiedział, wsuwając się pod swoją kołdrę. Zamknął oczy i westchnął cicho. — Ja chciałbym, żeby nasze mamy wróciły.

Kageyama jak i Oikawa zacisnęli oczy i usta. To zdecydowanie było ich największe marzenie, ale zbyt nierealne, aby mogło się spełnić. Tobio położył się, patrząc się tępo na sufit. Zamknął oczy, mając nadzieję, że życie przyszykowało mu lepszy scenariusz i będzie mógł być jeszcze szczęśliwy.  
.


End file.
